vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
131985-morning-coffee-918-sunshine-and-pancakes
Content ---- ---- ---- I still don't see the appeal in that game D: What made Civ fun for me was the whole "being semi-based in history" thing. Being able to kick Romes behind as Carthage, stuff like that. Beyond Earth is just utterly unappealing to me, because it lacks all that... I feel the game would've been much better as an addon to civ V. Add a few new ages and the ability to move from earth into space... but as a standalone? Meh. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You were once a Wildstar player like us, then? | |} ---- I've been feeling kinda "blah" lately. Part of that I think is/was work stress. I finally got full tier unlocks (both AMP and Ability) on my slinger so my motivation to do things on her is waning. Still need another couple hundred EG for LAS4 but I should have that within the next two weeks. I keep meaning to rune our her pve healset but Drop 6 is less than two weeks away so I'm somewhat reluctant. I should probably finish grinding out her pvp heal set. Or maybe just shoot for the Black Hoods costume. Since last night's tier3 pve contract was Adventures I jumped in with a guild group to run WotW on Annie. Then they wanted to do a dungeon and we got SC. Lost the healer early on Octog, still managed to get the kill even though he seemed to looooooove hitting my slinger with the ink dot. Fun! Forgot to put a cleanse on my bar for Mordechai, still lived through it. :lol: Switched over to my main (Kitty) and we blew up STL. Got Immortal but no gold since we missed a couple challenges. (I'm kinda hopeless on the twisters). Another guildy was still working on the Adventure step of Attunement so jumped into a Crimelords with him. In retrospect I probably should have busted out the Esper but I think she's still short some WB's so likely won't bother with her Attunement until Drop 6. Later on in the evening the same guildy was having issues with Glubglob (kept despawning) so I hopped over with my main and switched to tank spec. She was a LOT less squishy than the time she had to do it. :lol: Not feeling so blah now :P | |} ---- The bigger question is: Where did you place the bombs?!? :D Hello Everyone! I haven't taken a break, not like you guys have. I have taken little breaks, a week here and there; one of them being forced with my internet going out for a week. @Khandi - Grats on your soon to be new member of your family! And, yes, it is possible to miss your characters. Especially on hard weeks where all you want to do is relieve your stress by killing pixels. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I've actually been lurking about on the forums pretty much everyday now. Just been too busy with other games/trying to keep a roof over my head (a battle I've pretty much lost now.) As for an overall reply to everyone here: It makes me feel better than I'm not the only one who's taken a break while waiting for f2p to hit. I plan on making a new character when I can and taking the game in a more casual manner, especially since I don't have to worry about getting credd anymore :) | |} ----